happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Déjà Bug
Déjà Bug es el octavo episodio de Happy Tree Friends: A New Reality. Sinopsis Mellow se encuentra un hermoso reloj de arena, pero de un momento a otro, Mellow comenzará a vivir literalmente el mismo día. Trama Todo comienza en un desierto, en alguna parte fuera de la ciudad, Mellow se encuentra en un templo subterráneo buscando algo valioso que pueda intercambiar por dinero, sin embargo, no encuentra nada, pero sigue buscando hasta encontrar en un pedestal un curioso reloj de arena hecho de oro, a Mellow le parece atractivo y decide llevárselo. En su casa Mellow guarda el reloj en el ático y se va a dormir, mientras la cámara enfoca dicho reloj, indicando que algo malo va a pasar. A la mañana siguiente, en 20 de Noviembre (según el calendario del despertador), Mellow se levanta a desayunar, mientras se prepara el cereal con leche, el tazón accidentalmente se cae, frustrando a Mellow, debido a que ya no había nada más para comer, por lo que no desayuna. Luego se dirige al baño a bañarse, pero no enciende la calefacción y el agua fría lo sorprende, ahora tiritando va a cepillar sus dientes, pero se da cuenta de que no hay pasta dental, cuando va a buscar más, Mellow tropieza con el jabón de baño y tira el cepillo al retrete, enojándose, Mellow sale de casa y llega a donde está la parada de bus para ir a la biblioteca. Feeble y Sniffles se encuentran ahí esperando el bus escolar y notan que Mellow anda en toallas aún, al darse cuenta el mismo, se sorprende y regresa a casa a vestirse, miente Feeble y Sniffles sueltan algunas risas. Mientras corre a casa, Prickly toma una foto a Mellow semidesnudo y la sube a internet, mientras se va riendo, Mellow se enoja, pero no tiene tiempo para lidiar con el y sigue su camino. Mellow al regresar ve que por las prisas olvidó cerrar la puerta de su casa y teme que en ese rato le hayan robado. Al entrar, en efecto, le han robado, faltan algunas cosas como la mesa, el refrigerador y algunos cuadros. Al enfocar la parte trasera de la casa vemos a Lifty y Shifty en su furgoneta, yéndose con todas las cosas de Mellow. Furioso y superado por la frustración, Mellow comienza a romper lo que puede y al terminar se va a vestir, una vez sale de casa, toma sus llaves y cierra la puerta con candado, Mellow se topa con una catarina en frente de él y de la pura rabia la aplasta con su pie. Mientras camina una tormenta sorprende a Mellow y corre hacia la biblioteca cuando de pronto un rayo lo alcanza, dejándolo inconsciente. Al despertar, Mellow se encuentra en un hospital, donde Lumpy explica que ha tenido suerte de sobrevivir, Mellow al ver la hora se da cuenta de que llegó tarde a trabajar e intenta irse, pero el dolor y las quemaduras lo impiden, por lo que Mellow se queda a dormir en el hospital. Al despertar, Mellow se encuentra en cama, en su casa y completamente ileso y con todos los muebles que anteriormente le robaron, muy confundido por esto, se levanta a desayunar, pero no había nada, sin embrago, Mellow encuentra pan rancio, aún así lo come solo, ya que no había nada para acompañarlo, en la ducha, Mellow ve el jabón y lo levanta, está vez no tuvo problemas con la ducha, y Mellow ríe creyendo que ha burlado al destino ésta vez, pero al salir de casa olvida las llaves, al entrar, sorpresa, le han vuelto a robar, Mellow se enoja por esto y se marcha, obviamente poniendo el candado a la puerta, al salir se encuentra de nuevo con la catarina y como era de esperarse, Mellow la aplasta, la lluvia lo sorprende otra vez, pero Mellow rápidamente entra al subterráneo ante de que el rayo lo alcance. En la estación, Sloven se encuentra soplando una botella por dinero, Mellow pasa de largo y lo ignora, cuando el tren pasa, éste está demasiado lleno y Mellow intenta entrar, pero mientras lo hace, las puertas del metro tren se cierran con fuerza, cortando a Mellow en dos, para el horror de los pasajeros. Después de un cambio repentino de escena, Mellow vuelve a despertar en la cama, frustrado y asqueado por como murió, ahí se sorprende de eso, jurando que estaba muerto y volvió sin razón, recordando perfectamente lo que pasó. Mellow se levanta y ve que está otra vez atrasado para ir a trabajar, por lo que omite el desayuno y la ducha y sale de casa, pero se detiene para confirmar algo, Mellow regresa a su casa y eventualmente encuentra a Lifty y Shifty robando sus cosas, Mellow toma su bate y sorprende a Lifty por detrás y lo golpea en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo. Shifty lo ve y huye con todo lo que puede, pero Mellow lo atrapa y lo azota contra la mesa repetidas veces hasta desfigurarle el rostro. Mellow sale furioso de casa, con sus llaves y nuevamente aplastando a la catarina, de nuevo llueve y Mellow se esconde para evitar el rayo, esta vez en la oficina de correos donde está Maily. Maily se sorprende y echa a Mellow, ya que no está autorizado a estar ahí, por suerte para el, ya no llueve, pero comienza a granizar y poco a poco el granizo empeora hasta atravesar el cuerpo de Mellow con enormes granos. El día se repite de nuevo, Mellow comienza a molestarse de verdad, sale de casa, ignorando por completo a Lifty y Shifty, aplasta a la catarina, aunque esta vez sin querer, de nuevo lo sorprende la lluvia y Mellow se vuelve a refugiar en la oficina de correos, pero sacando a Maily antes de que él pueda sacarlo a el, Maily en consecuencia muere a causa del granizo y luego el rayo le cae encima. Cuando finalmente deja de llover, Mellow sale y va al subterráneo con tranquilidad y tiempo de sobra, Sloven está de nuevo ahí, tocando música con su botella, cuando Mellow pasa de largo de nuevo y con los oídos tapados, Sloven se molesta, y le pide a Mellow un poco más de cortesía, pero Mellow tan solo le rompe la botella, entristecendo a Sloven. Mellow se sube al subterráneo y llega a su destino, a tiempo en el trabajo, Mellow se siente bien, pensando que ahora todo le salió bien, demasiado. Cuando por fin termina su turno, Mellow se va a casa y se lleva una sorpresa de muerte, su casa se incendió por completo, se muestra un flashback donde apenas Mellow se va, el rayo con el que generalmente se curazaba fue a parar a su casa, comenzando el incendio. Mellow pierde la paciencia y la cordura y viendo un cuchillo cercano, lo sujeta mientras ríe y se lo clava en el cuello, sin embargo, eso no le sirve de nada, ya que claramente, el día se volverá a repetir y eventualmente eso pasó. Después de un tiempo, Mellow empezó a perder la cordura, comenzando a suicidarse repetidas veces en un intento fallido por detener estas repeticiones, primera se pone en mitad del camino para ser atropellado, luego, dentro de una construcción, Mellow mete con fuerza su cabeza en cemento fresco, sofocándose, después se lanza a las vías del tren subterráneo, siendo destrozado por este, y algunas más letales, cortándose el cuello con hojas de afeitar, entrando a un congelador, lanzándose a un volcán, triturando su cabeza con un triturador de salchichas y tirándose desde el último piso de un rascacielos. Nada funcionó. Más tiempo ha pasado y Mellow una vez más va tarde al trabajo, pero ésta vez Mellow está demasiado deprimido como para levantarse, aunque se levanta momentáneamente para salir de casa, se vuelve a encontrar con la catarina, pero no la aplasta ésta vez, simplemente la toma y la ve volar, Mellow entra a su casa y luego al ático solo para relajarse un rato, así ve entre sus cosas el reloj de arena que consiguió anteriormente, con todo el asunto de evitar tener un mal día se olvidó de que debía llevarlo consigo al museo, pero después de todo lo que pasó Mellow no hace más que tomar el reloj y romperlo al tirarlo al suelo, habiendo hecho eso, supone que ahora podrá seguir su vida en paz, pero para asegurarse decide esperar toda la noche despierto, pero inevitablemente se duerme. Ya amaneció y Mellow aparece en la cama y para su desgracia, sigue siendo la misma fecha, para empeorarlo más, el reloj sigue en el ático intacto, Mellow grita por la desesperación y ya no sabe que hacer, pero hasta tranquilizarse decide buscar respuesta en su libro, aunque no sea una idea agradable para el, al abrir el libro le viene una sensación perturbadora, pero por suerte hay información del dichoso reloj, se ve que este es una reliquia valiosa, pero demasiado, en la antigüedad su valor era tan alto que muchos intentaron robarlo, pero el creador del reloj decidió maldecir el reloj y resguardarlo en un templo oculto en el desierto, quien lo tuviese viviría el mismo día una y otra vez sin escapatoria, la única manera de romper la maldición es regresar el reloj a su respectiva ubicación. Con toda esta información asimilada, Mellow decide ponerle fin a este ciclo de una vez por todas. Mellow sale de casa con el reloj en una mochila y un mapa de camino al templo, al salir de la ciudad Mellow llega ya al desierto y solo debe buscar la ubicación exacta del templo, pero es sorprendido por una tormenta de arena que no le permite ver bien, mientras sigue caminando en direcciones aleatorias, un mal paso le hizo caer por un agujero, Mellow se levanta confundido y saca una linterna, al ver alrededor se da cuenta de que está en el templo, y todo lo que tiene que hacer es colocar en reloj en su lugar, una vez hecho todo esto, Mellow siente que ahora puede estar tranquilo un rato, pero mientras se va, tropieza y golpea un pilar del templo, el cual se rompe y provoca que el templo empiece a derrumbarse, Mellow trata de escapar, pero no sale a tiempo y el templo se derrumba con el dentro. Tan solo se puede ver unos escombros y se presume que Mellow murió, pero se ve un brazo resurgir de los escombros y Mellow sale herido, pero vivo, Mellow celebra su suerte. Mellow despierta y se asusta, pero ve que la fecha del calendario de su despertador ha cambiado y aún tiene sus heridas anteriores, Mellow se da cuenta de que al fin rompió la maldición y celebra, aunque sufre dolores por sus heridas. Mellow sale de su casa, dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo día, cuando se encuentra por última vez con la catarina, Mellow la ve seriamente por unos segundos y a juzgar por como levanta el pie, pareciera que va a aplastarla, pero simplemente pasa de largo y sigue su camino silbando y despreocupado, una vez Mellow sale de escena, la catarina vuelva a la acera y de pronto es aplastada, por Prickly, quién se divirtió con esto, sin embrago el cielo se pone como si fuera a haber una tormenta y Prickly mira algo asustado hacia la cámara, indicando que Prickly pasará el mal día de Mellow. Al cerrarse el iris se oye como un rayo electrocuta a Prickly, mientras el grita. Moraleja "History is an endless repetition of the worst way to live" (La historia es una repetición sin fin de la peor manera de vivir). Personajes Protagonistas *Mellow Personajes Secundarios *Feeble *Sniffles *Maily *Sloven *Lifty y Shifty Apariciones *Lumpy *Prickly *Lillian (póster) *Generic Tree Friends Personajes Muertos Técnicamente nadie Muertes #Mellow muere o se suicida en distintas líneas de tiempo: ##Es partido verticalmente por las puertas del metro. ##Lo mata una mortal tormenta de granizo. ##Se clava un cuchillo en el cuello. ##Es atropellado. ##Mete su cabeza en cemento fresco y se sofoca. ##Se lanza a las vías del tren. ##Se corta con hojas de afeitar. ##Se mete a un congelador y se congela. ##Se lanza a un volcán. ##Destroza su cabeza con un triturador de salchichas. ##Se lanza desde el último piso de un rascacielos. #Lifty es golpeado con fuerza con un bate por Mellow. #Mellow golpea a Shifty contra la mesa repentinamente hasta desfigurarlo. #Maily muere por el granizo. #Sin embargo, ya que Mellow acabó con las repeticiones y todo volvió a la normalidad, se concluye que nadie murió. Errores #La franja del abrigo de Mellow cambia de dirección varias veces, a veces durante escenas continuas. #Cuando Mellow es alcanzado por el rayo, se puede ver que este traspasa su cabeza, ocurre lo mismo con Maily. #La botella de Sloven tiene una marca con tres X, pero cuando Mellow se la rompe tiene dos. #Cuando Mellow se lanza del edificio, su cola es más corta de lo normal. #La entrada del triturador de salchichas es muy pequeña como para que Mellow pudiese meter la cabeza allí. #A pesar de que el día se repite, hay momentos que no lo hacen, por ejemplo, el metro no siempre aparecía lleno. #Cuando Mellow aplasta a la catarina la primera vez, ésta tiene los puntos negros en lugar de blancos. #La cola de Sloven es exactamente del mismo color que su pelaje. #Durante su aparición de Prickly, sus espinas están coloreadas incorrectamente. Curiosidades *La trama del episodio parece estar basada en la película "Día de la Marmota". *Mellow tiene un póster con la imagen de Lillian en su habitación, posiblemente es fan de ésta. *Mellow se convierte en el primer personaje de su creador en suicidarse, esto ocurre nueve veces, convirtiéndose en el personaje con más suicidios. *Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde un personaje muere más de una vez. *El episodio se estrenó con un minijuego con el mismo nombre. *Taffy nunca aparece en el episodio y se desconoce donde estaba en ese momento. *Entre el desorden de la habitación de Mellow, se pueden ver varios objetos que referencian otras series, películas, videojuegos o animes, entre ellos: #Un póster al lado de el de Lillian con una imagen similar a Bob Esponja. #Una camiseta con un logo similar al de los X-Men. #Una figura de acción similar a Groot de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. #Una varita mágica de juguete, que se parece mucho a las de Little Witch Academia (posiblemente le pertenezca a Taffy, ya que ha aparecido en otros episodios). #Un abrigo similar al de Sans de Undertale. #Un sombrero similar al de Indiana Jones. #Un frisbee con una imagen de la M de Mario Bros. #Una máscara de Ultraman. #Una bazuca similar a la de los juegos de Crash Bandicoot, incluso hay restos de mangos que se asemejan a los Wumpas. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *La fecha del calendario indica 20 de Noviembre, fecha en que el creador está de cumpleaños. *De acuerdo con su creador, la catarina representa el hecho de que Mellow se desquita con alguien que no le hizo nada. *Al final del episodio, Mellow se va silbando la canción de HTF. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Happy Tree Friends: A New Reality Categoría:Temporada 1 de HTF:NR Categoría:Señor Comadreja